The following relates to improved monitoring and recording systems, which may particularly apply to security and home automation systems and related applications. Current monitoring systems—including exterior flood lights—have certain shortcomings preventing them from use in at-the-door monitoring. There are a number of challenges facing companies attempting to use movement monitoring services at an entry point—particularly with monitoring through inconspicuous means, such as a doorbell or other commonly used device. For example, these systems may require high energy output, produce false results that inappropriately alarm or trigger customers, decrease productivity and product life, improperly alert potential intruders, and other problems.